


[Podfic] A Guide to Navigation.

by saffronbunbaker



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Gen, Meta, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Team Chartreuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffronbunbaker/pseuds/saffronbunbaker
Summary: Recorded for Voiceteam 2020Original summary:Five places in which Bookman and his apprentice where before the war started.
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] A Guide to Navigation.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Guide to Navigation.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658739) by [CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths). 



cover made by justaphage

Length: 00:06:31

streaming and mp3 download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7s4gymv148b5frl/%5BD.Gray-Man%5D%20-%20A%20Guide%20to%20Navigation..mp3?dl=0)

m4b download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/70pghai9uazzbvr/%5BD.Gray-Man%5D%20A%20Guide%20to%20Navigation..m4b?dl=0)

Thank you justaphage for the lovely cover 💚 

and thank you again to CountlessUntruths for sharing this fic with us, as well as for having a blanket permission! (no really, sometimes I'm too shy to ask for permission and a BP or a BP No really helps orz)

**Author's Note:**

> [Voiceteams Dreamwidth](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
